


Just Like We Used To

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Superhero!AU, agedup!au, bara, body control, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi gain electrifying superpowers after an accident with a cable wire in their early childhood.  What was their own little secret is unleashed to the public when Oikawa saves a fellow student, but he doesn’t receive the warm embrace of the public as a hero should.  Oikawa falls into his loneliness as he becomes what people claim him to be, until one day when he decides he’s tired of it.





	Just Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend as an art trade! If you enjoy it, please leave a kudos and/or a comment <3
> 
> Thank you!

Loneliness is man's greatest enemy, Oikawa Tooru had decided.  Loneliness is a concept Oikawa isn't accustomed to; during his youth, he was revered by both men and women for his looks, his charms, and his exceptional talent at volleyball.  Everyone wanted him and he  _loved_  it, but the only person he ever cared for was his childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.  If his Iwa-chan wasn't looking at him then he didn't care who was.  If Iwa-chan wasn't whispering his name in his ear, he wasn't listening.  They were inseperable.  Oikawa wanted to believe it was because they were meant for each other and not because of their accident.

The rain had started during last period of grade three and hadn't let up by the time the bell rang.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on their way home when they stopped at the nearby park -- the large puddles that formed seemed like huge lakes just begging to be stomped and played in.  They were already in their bright rubber boots, so why not?  Just a few minutes, that's all they needed.  They left their schoolbags on the bench with their small umbrellas overtop while they danced in the rain, laughing as their clothes soaked through and their hair stuck to their faces.  It was the most fun they had, but they didn't noticed the fallen cable line that was lying precariously close to the puddle they were splashing in.  If they hadn't fallen back into the water like they did, perhaps the cable wouldn't have touched.

The shock was instantaneous, though neither of them felt it.  Their small bodies soaked up 155,000 volts, leaving them near-dead in the water that was luckily too shallow to drown them.  They were found immediately by passersby, still breathing, and survived what otherwise would have killed others.  They weren't left unscathed, however.

About a month after their recovery they started noticing something different about each other.  Iwaizumi had scraped his knees when he fell off his bike one sunny day, but by the time he brushed away the dirt his skin was impeccable though he knows he felt the sting of skin breaking open.  Oikawa, on the other hand, had accidentally shocked small insects whenever he tried to touch them only to have electricity shoot out from the tip of his finger.  Something was definitely amiss.  It wasn't until their later years they were finally able to understand.

"Hey Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers to his best friend who sits across from him in the library.

"What is it?"  Iwaizumi answers absently, too caught up in his studies like they're supposed to be.

Mischeviously, Oikawa raises his foot to Iwaizumi's chair and points his toes at his groin, releasing a small shock.  It doesn't harm Iwaizumi, but it surprises him out of his daze and causes an uncomfortable jolt shooting from his groin and up his spine.

"Shittykawa!"  Iwaizumi scolds, his cheeks turning red as his cock hardens in his pants.

"Aw, you don't like my trick?"  Oikawa teases.  His toes touch Iwa's inner thigh this time and a steady, low current rolls up Iwa's thighs and right to the base of his dick.

"Fuck.  Haah."  Iwa sighs, his forehead pressing into his textbook on the table as he desperately tries to fight off his pending orgasm.  Truth is, he loves Oikawa's teasing, but he'll never admit it.

Many occurances like this happened as they learned more about their powers and each other.  Oikawa was able to control lightning at his will as well as other living beings.  Not their mind, per se, but the electrical nerves in their bodies that accounted for physical movement.  He was certain he'd learn mind control one day.  Iwaizumi on the other hand had exceptional metabolism, meaning he healed quickly.  It also helped with muscle-buidling since his torn muscles could repair themselves within minutes, preparing him for another round of workouts in no time and as a result, Iwaizumi was one of the strongest high school boys in the country.  He later learned during one of their arguments he, too, had electric abilites -- he was able to shoot electricity from his eyes.  An odd ability, but as he practiced he was able to fine-tune it to a piercing laser or expand it to create a localized electric storm.  The meteorologists had a hayday with that one.

Their love for one another was one of their best-kept secrets, as was their powers.  Oikawa often protested against it, but Iwaizumi made him promise to never reveal his power to others for fear of what would become of them.  It was easy, for the most part, until one fateful day...

School had just let out for the day, revealing a hot, muggy afternoon.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi were making plans to get ice cream with some friends when suddenly a group of students yelled and screamed,

"Watch out!"

At the last second, Oikawa sees it.  A young girl, Yuki-chan, is busy texting on her phone while she's crossing the street and doesn't see the car that's about to run her down.  Without thinking, Oikawa acts --  Yuki stops, her phone drops to the concrete and she jumps backwards.  Her heels hit the curb at the wrong angle and she falls onto her back, but she's alive.  The car screeches to a halt right where Yuki was standing, leaving black skidmarks behind and the whole street halts.

"What just happened?"  She asks.

"You jumped out of the way!  How did you do it?!"  Her friends say.

"I don't know!  It wasn't me!"

In the middle of the commotion, Oikawa falls to the ground holding his skull; its throbbing with a terrible headache and he groans.  Iwaizumi is at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.  My head just hurts.  I've never tried it on a person before."

"Shh!"

It's too late, a few people have heard him.

"Oikawa," someone says as they grip his shoulder, "you never tried what on a person before?"

"I heard it, too!  Oikawa did something to Yuki-chan!"

"No he didn't!  Leave him alone!"  Iwaizumi tries to defend him.

"Shut it, Iwaizumi!  Oikawa, what did you do!?"

"I STOPPED HER FROM DYING!"  Oikawa finally yells out.  

"I can control people, insects, animals -- anything alive.  That's how I stopped Yuki-chan, I made her jump backwards."

The schoolyard is silent and Oikawa is so relieved.  He knows no one will believe him, but just to say it out loud lifts a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Y-yeah right."  The boy says, uncertain.

"You asked didn't you?!  That's what happened.  I don't care if you don't believe me."

It would have been fine if he was seen as the crazy kid spouting nonsense to his peers, but his stupid, dear Iwa-chan just had to jump to his defense and ruin everything.

"Me, too.  We both have powers.  I can heal fast and shoot electricty from my eyes."

"Prove it!"  Someone in the crowd yells.

"Iwa-chan, don't--"

It's too late.  Iwaizumi is standing tall, focusing his sights on a nearby leaf lying on the gound.  The air around him makes his hairs stand on end as electricty builds around his eyes before focusing into a straight shot, making the leaf erupt into a ball of flame that quickly dies out.

After that day, he's seen as a hero.  The boy with lightning vision who can lift anything and save anyone.  As for Oikawa...his reception wasn't nearly as warm.  He could control lightning, but everyone feared for his ability to control  _others_.  

"I would never use it to harm anyone. I swear."  He pleads over and over but it falls on deaf ears.  He's seen as a pervert and wild rumours start up about him, following him everywhere he goes until even his mother is questioning him on them.

Iwa-chan can save anybody, but even he struggles to help Oikawa.  Eventually, he's kicked off the volleyball team because other schools won't play against him and his friends refuse to be around someone who allegedly makes girls suck his dick in the school bathroom.  He is left alone and abandoned, except for Iwaizumi who stays loyally by his side even if it means he's shunned for it.  

 _That's not fair._  Oikawa thinks one day.  He loves Iwaizumi, more than any other, and he won't let him be dragged down with him.  He ends their longstanding relationship and drops out of high school that same day.

Now, nearly two years later, he sits alone in his penthouse apartment, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about how huge his apartment is with no one else around.

"Chibi-chan, come here."  He call to his dog, a golden shiba inu he found wandering the street one day who happily ignores him and remains by the tall window bathing in the sunlight.

He remembers reading up on shiba inu's, about how independent they are and how they're too intelligent to train.  He eventually gave up on training Chibi but they live together in harmony and Oikawa realized he enjoys having an animal companion who refuses to obey him.  It's ironic, in a way.

"Iwa-chan wouldn't make a good shiba inu.  He's too happy listening to others."

_If only he listened to me that day.  Stupid Iwa-chan!  We could have been happy together._

Since leaving high school, Oikawa's rumours followed him like a wildfire and he gave up trying to extinguish them.  Whatever people think of him, he lets them, and if people want to believe he's a no-good control freak who can make anyone do anything, then why be something else?  He controlled others to rob banks for him, even made high-up CEO's "donate" to his bank account so he could live the life of luxury he always desired.  If he wanted something, he took it -- he was above asking and the city was done trying to stop him knowing he could make them do anything.

Iwaizumi, however, was the one person he wouldn't control, and he knew it.  Many times they came face-to-face with each other, even going as far to battle which resulted in burned-down trees and city-wide power outages.  They only ever went as far as knocking the other out though;  Iwaizumi could never bring himself to kill another and Oikawa...well, he still loved Iwaizumi too much to hurt him.

Oikawa rolls over onto his side, rubbing his hand against the soft, silky duvet and humming from its calming texture.  He wishes Iwaizumi were here; he misses how his hands felt against his skin, how they kissed and touched each other, how the smallest shock made Iwaizumi crumble and moan.  He misses his smile and the way his eyes wrinkled when he did, the way his hair looked in the morning -- he misses everything about him.

He wanted him more than money or friends or fine wine -- so why couldn't he have him?  Oikawa could have anything he wanted...perhaps it was time to take it.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi wakes from his peaceful sleep slowly, groggily, as he always does, but when his eyes adjust all he sees is blackness with small slivers of light from below and above.  Why can't he see?  When he lifts his head, he realizes there's something over his eyes and moves to remove it, but...he can't move his arms.

"What the fuck?"  He mumbles while wriggling his arms.  The clinking of thick chains tells him exactly what kind of predicament he's in; he immediately begins to struggle against them in hopes of breaking free.

"Iwa-chan, calm down."  

He knows that smooth, high-pitched voice anywhere.

"Oikawa?  What the hell have you done!?  I can't see!"

"I know, I blindfolded you.  Don't try and burn through it, it's a metal sheet I had made especially for you.  If you try you will only melt it to your skin."

Iwaizumi exhales.  He's frustrated knowing Oikawa has him completely trapped -- the chains are too thick to break through and with his arms behind his back he can't properly flex enough to snap them.

"How did you get me here?"  

"Easy.  I made you walk here in your sleep."

"You...ugh, shittykawa."

"Mmm...you haven't called me that in a... _very_  long time."  

Oikawa approaches Iwaizumi on his bed, admiring his well-built form and the bulging muscles he's built these past two years.  He wishes this could be easy, wishes this was a meeting of mutual understanding, but he knows something like this would have never happened without force.  Knowing that, Oikawa makes Iwaizumi roll onto his back and he crawls over him, dragging his palm over his clothed thigh and releasing a steady, small current that makes Iwaizumi gasp.

"F-fuck."  He whispers when the shock goes straight to his cock and his head lolls back against the plush pillow.

"You like it, huh?"  Oikawa asks quietly, unsure of what Iwaizumi's answer will be.  Iwaizumi keeps silent.  Oikawa huffs a small laugh before continuing.  

He's straddling his thighs now as both his hands push up his sides under his shirt, making contact with his tanned skin and increasing the electric wave until Iwaizumi is panting.  Oikawa eyes his bare stomach hungrily and dips down, dragging his tongue over Iwa's abs as if he were indulging on melting ice cream; the electricty coursing through his nerves leaves a tickling sensation on Oikawa's tongue, just like a battery would.

"You taste just like I remember."  Oikawa says and stops the current, letting Iwaizumi relax into the bed while he catches his breath.  Eyeing his crotch, he sees a dark wet spot has formed against his plaid pyjama pants and he licks his lips eagerly. Before that, however, he still has unfinished business to attend to.

He slides his hips up Iwaizumi's body until their groins are pushed together and happily grinds his own aching erection against Iwaizumi's, sighing from the delicious hardness that greets him.

"I think you've gotten bigger, Iwa-chan~" he coos and Iwaizumi grunts in response to his rough grinding.

"Are you having fun?"  Oikawa whispers just inches away from his ear.  

"Let me go, Oikawa." Iwaizumi calmly demands.  "You're better than this."

Oikawa scoffs, ready to retort but decides against it -- he didn't bring Iwa here to argue.  Instead, his wet, slippery tongue flicks at his beloved's earlobe and slides up the stiff rim before his teeth clamp down lightly.  His hands are back up Iwaizumi's shirt, the current returning at a low voltage while his thumbs carress over his broad nipples.

"Ngh, haah..."  Iwaizumi sighs, his chest arching up into Oikawa's touch unwillingly.  

Oikawa, smiling at the pleasurable sounds Iwaizumi makes, keeps his touch light while his tongue assaults his ear, his jaw, his neck -- all the sensitive spots he remembers drives Iwaizumi up the wall with ecstasy, even if he's denying it now.  

"I can feel you against me," he whispers, "you're so hard, Iwa-chan.  I can't wait to make you cum."

"Oikawa...stop."

" _Never_."

He grinds down on him again only much harder and slower this time, making sure Iwaizumi can feel every inch of him through his pants.  Iwaizumi groans through clenched teeth and Oiakwa can feel his cock pulsing through the thin fabric -- his mouth fills with drool when he thinks of taking it deep into his mouth and sucking back; he's aching to see his old lover's dick he loved so much, to feel its rock-hardness in his grip and taste the salty cum dripping from the tip.  Hurriedly, Oikawa abandons Iwaizumi's neck and nipples so he can focus on slipping his pants down.  Iwaizumi's thick erection springs up, exposing the wet head and bulging veins along the shaft.

"Oh my god,"  Oikawa whispers as he grabs the shaft and squeezes it lighty, "you  _have_  gotten bigger, Iwa-chan."

"Ngh...Oikawa."

"Hm?  What is it?"

Looking at Iwaizumi, his chest is heaving from his deep, struggling breaths and the tiniest layer of sweat kisses his skin, leaving it glossy under the light of his bedroom.  His cock, bigger than ever in Oikawa's lithe hand, has turned purple near the head.

"Need to cum?"  Oikawa asks.

"....yeah."  He utters lowly, embarrassed by his vulnerability and a deep red flush overtakes his face.

Oikawa smiles and moves down the bed until he's face-to-face with the heavy cock lying against Iwaizumi's stomach stiffly.  Gently, Oikawa blows air over it, making Iwaizumi twitch and gasp.

"All you have to do is ask,"  Oikawa teases, his tongue just barely touching the base of Iwaizumi's cock before dragging up and lifting off at the glans.  

Iwaizumi grunts and moans in frustration, his arms flexing against the chains while his hips lift off the bed to seek out more of Oikawa's touch -- he was never very good at asking for things he wanted.

"You get frustrated so easily, Iwa-chan.  Just relax, I'll take care of you...in time."

For a moment, Oikawa leaves Iwaizumi helpless on the bed, blind and questioning what the other is up to until he returns with a bottle of cherry-flavoured lube.  With the cap open and his hand raised high above Iwaizumi's crotch, he pours a steady stream of lube over his dick and balls until it's leaking over onto the bedding.  Roughly, his free palm pushes up over his sac, up his shaft and right to the head where he uses the dip of his palm to rub over it.

"Oh god, huh, mm!"  Iwaizumi cries, lifting his hips off the bed for more friction.  "A little more, a little more!"

"Ah-ah, Iwa-chan, not yet."  He scolds as he pulls his slick hand away.

"Fuck you, Oikawa!  Fuck!"  

He's writhing on the bed, all shame lost and forgotten while his hips roll up into the air hoping for something,  _anything_  to rub against his aching erection.

"Poor Iwa-chan, has it really been that long since you got laid?"

Oikawa pours more of the slippery lube over his fingers, using his other hand to thoroughly coat them before bringing them to his entrance and slowly teasing the taught muscle with his fingertips.  

"How long has it been since you used this spot, hmm?"  

Early in their relationship, Oikawa had topped only once.  Surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi who asked him to do it because he was curious  to how it felt; Oikawa still thinks he enjoyed more than he'll ever admit since he had cum without even touching himself, but Iwaizumi denied all throughout their relationship and never asked for it again.  Today, Oikawa was going to drag that hidden desire out of him.  Steadily, his first finger pushed inside all the way to the knuckle, making Iwaizumi groan as he tightens around the digit.

"Feel good?"  Oikawa asks.  Iwaizumi remains silent but his silence admits more than he knows.

After some playful prodding, Oikawa pushes his second finger in and starts up a small current of electricity that has Iwaizumi arching off the bed.  His cock stands tall, leaking a steady stream of pre-cum onto his stomach, mimicking the drool that spills from the corner of his mouth.

"Uhn!  Ah!"

Oikawa stops the current and Iwaizumi collapses into the bed, panting heavily while his muscles twitch uncontrollably.

"Oi..kawa.  I want..."

"Hm?  What is it, Iwa-chan?  Speak up!"

The current starts up again, a little more intense this time and Iwaizumi's body is lifting off the bed with his forehead digging into the plush pillow.

"I can't help if you don't talk properly~" Oikawa coos, wriggling  his fingers and just barely missing Iwaizumi's prostate so he can drive him even further into madness.

"F-uck!  Fuck!  I want...to..fuck!"

"Oh?  You and me both."

The current stops suddenly and Iwaizumi collapses again.  This time his breaths are ragged and dry as he inhales.

"Please...let me -- fuck -- you."  He finally asks.

"Me?"  Oikawa is interested now and crawls up the bed until he's lying next to Iwaizumi, peering down at his bitten, red lips.

"Please.  I want to fuck you.   _So badly_.  Please!"

"Hmm...and why should I let you?"

"Because...I miss you."

Oikawa reels back, eyes going wide and jaw dropping.  He wasn't expecting this sudden confession; he was just supposed to have his fun and send Iwaizumi on his way, but now...his heart is racing as a surge of bittersweet happiness overcomes him and he feels like he's about to cry but he doesn't because it would be  _stupid_  to cry in the middle of sex so he holds back.

"W-what are you saying?  Don't be stupid."

"Oikawa, I miss you.  So fucking much.  You...you didn't have to trap me like this, you could have just told me you wanted this and I would have...I would have come for you.  I haven't -- haah, ngh --" he readjusts his arms that are pressing painfully against the thick chains, "I haven't been with anyone since you.  I miss you.  Please."

Iwaizumi rolls towards Oikawa and Oikawa realizes he's asking for a kiss, a hug, for some sort of touch besides the torturous foreplay he's been giving.  He wants so badly to believe Iwaizumi is telling the truth, but Oikawa knows his own gullibility and refuses to be taken for granted so easily, but he can't deny the fact he's been dying for Iwaizumi ever since they broke up.  He pushes Iwaizumi back against the bed and removes himself.

"Cool your head, Iwa-chan.  I'll be back in a few minutes.  It takes time to...you know."

Iwaizumi nods and does his best to relax against the bed and Oikawa retires to the bathroom. Iwaizumi is just trapped, needy -- he'll say anything to get out of this and Oikawa knows it.  He's smart, always has been.  He can't let his feelings for his old lover get him all mixed up.

It takes about ten minutes before Oikawa is ready and when he returns to Iwaizumi he's much more relaxed and calm.  His cock is still flushed red, but it only makes it look so much tastier and Oikawa licks his lips as his lust starts up again like the engine of an old muscle car.  They say nothing as Oikawa straddles his hips and coats his shaft in a hefty amount of lube -- it's so much bigger now, Oikawa is going to have to take it slow.  Calmy, he lifts his hips and postions himself over Iwaizumi, then slowly begins to take the head inside himself.

"Haah -- Iwa-chan!"  He whines a little more desperately than intended.  "You're so thick!  I can't...oh god!"

He's going slow but the burn is still too much to handle and he has to pause just to catch his breath.  Looking down, Iwaizumi is blushing again and sweat is dripping down his temples -- is he holding back?  Oikawa ignores the question and takes the rest of his cock in, sighing with relief when he's sitting against his hips and gently rolls back and forth so he can adjust.

" _Hajime._   It's so good."

"T-Tooru...move."

Oikawa laughs breathlessly.

"You're still so bossy.  I'll move when I damn well feel like it."

As punishment, his hands return to Iwaizumi's nipples and the steady current pours out from his fingertips in micro-lightning bolts, like static, making Iwaizumi hiss through his teeth while his chest arches up into Oikawa's touch.  Unexpectedly, the current courses through his body and up his cock, right into Oikawa as it grazes his prostate.

" _Ohh_...fuck!  Mmm...that's so good."  He moans and rolls up the shaft near the tip before falling back onto the shaft.

"Fuck yes, Tooru."  Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa can't hold back the light pink flush that flourishes across his cheekbones.  

Soon enough, Oikawa is steadily riding Iwaizumi while his hands remain on his chest for balance, keeping up the electrifying current that has both of them moaning from the steady build of their orgasm.  While Oikawa is distracted, he doesn't notice Iwaizumi's feet planting on the bed until a hard thrust forces his eyes open and a shocked gasp to escape his throat.

"Ha-Hajime!"

Iwaizumi thrusts up again and again, his strong hips and thighs giving him the strength he needs to fuck up into Oikawa until his body is jolting from the rough treatment.  Oikawa could stop him any time he wants, but it feels so good to be fucked mindlessly, just like they used to in high school when their raging hormones made them forget condoms or even lube sometimes until the last second when rationality begged for it.  Oikawa is so lost in the luscious feeling of being rocked by Iwaizumi he doesn't even realize he's stopped the current flowing; it doesn't matter though, they don't need it.

"R-roll over.  Let me--"

" _Yes!_ "  Oikawa exclaims.  

Regrettably, Iwaizumi halts his movements so Oikawa can lift off and help him to his knees before rolling over so he's face first in the bed with his ass in the air.  Iwaizumi blindly goes to where he thinks Oikawa is, bumping into him awkwardly but now Oikawa can guide him to enter him all over again and together, they moan from the sweet tightness that overwhelms them.  In this more stable position, Iwaizumi starts up at a rough, fast pace until the sound of their skin slapping together echoes in the empty room.  

"Ah!  Ah!  Hajime!  D-don't -- stop!"  Oikawa cries out.  He's clawing at the beddnig for dear life as he's happily fucked into the mattress while his other hand is gripping his dripping cock, his thumb pressing against the head while a current shoots into it.  

Iwaizumi pants relentlessly as he uses his unimaginable strength to throw his hips back and forth, groaning each time his thick cock drives into Oikawa's eager, waiting body.  With all of Oikawa's teasing he knows he won't last long.

"Tooru!  Gonna -- cum!"

"M-me too!  Make me cum!"

Loudly, Iwaizumi grunts as he finishes inside Oikawa.  His body falls forward until his forehead is resting between Oikawa's shoulder blades and his hips lazily grind into him until the last of his cum has filled him up.  Beneath him, Oikawa has cum onto the bed, moaning in his nasally voice as he bites the thick blanket and thrusts sporatically into his fist.

Iwaizumi falls sideways onto the bed completely spent.  Oikawa wants to fall next to him, but guilt stabs him again when he sees the chains digging into Iwaizumi's wrists.  He knows this is probably a bad idea, but he uses the last of his energy to retrieve the key and undoes the heavy lock keeping the chains together.  He also brings a screwdriver with him and unscrews the metal blindfold, frowning when he slips it off over Iwaizumi's head and sees the red indents across his cheeks and forehead where the edges dug in.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan.  I didn't mean for it to hurt."  He  _thinks_  about saying it, but now that his orgasmic high is gone he's left with an awkward, guilt-ridden feeling that makes him nauseous and words difficult to form.

He looks away from Iwaizumi before they make eye contact and stares at his hands instead as they interlace and fidget.  He should say something, but what?

"Iwa-chan...I understand if you're mad.  Just go and I promise I won't -- ah!"

Before he can finish, Iwaizumi has grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his embrace.  Immediately, Oikawa is overcome by the smell of sweat, the feeling of  Iwaizumi's arms around him and the sound of his heartbeat as he's pressed against his chest.

"Shut up, Oikawa."

Oikawa rejects the knee-jerk reaction to bark back at him.  He's comfortable where he is, cozy even.  They're both hot and sweaty and sticky, but the feeling of pure bliss has them both falling into a comfortable silence.  Neither of them know what's going to happen after this.  At some point they need to face what just happened and what was said, but for now...they're good like this, cuddling again and enjoying the other's company.  Just like they used to.


End file.
